


it catches up with you

by littlemagician



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sharing a Blanket and being Hella Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemagician/pseuds/littlemagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy looks exhausted, eyes reddened and puffed like he could fall asleep right there, standing up in the middle of the corridor. It's cute, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it catches up with you

**Author's Note:**

> not a good idea to write about tired people when you are so fucking tired too my eyes are barely open sorry i'm not even gonna revise this um it's for a prompt i guess

Liverpool was good. Amazing, in fact. Winning 3:0 in Anfield, where they had never done before, watching the supporters sing You'll Never Walk Alone… It was undescribable.It helped they had been having a good sequence of outstanding games, too. They were all tired now, heading back home, but the satisfied, happy atmosphere on the plane was contagious.

Marcelo sighes happily, choosing a spot on the back on the plane, throwing his backpack on the compartment above the chairs and sitting down, pulling a blanket over himself. It still felt like Liverpool’s cold air was blowing against his skin. He put some music on, feeling exhausted, but restless.

-

To say that seeing James approaching his seat is a surprise is an understatement. The boy looks exhausted, eyes reddened and puffed like he could fall asleep right there, standing up in the middle of the corridor. It was cute, really. Like he always was, no matter what he did.  
"Hey" He says softly, apparent in his voice how tired he was.

“Hey, what’s up, kid?” Marcelo takes his earphones off and smiles up at him.

“Can I sit with you?”

“What, did Benz steal your seat by Cris? Or was is Pepe?” Marcelo smirks, knowing the teasing will get to him soon. He even thought the boy should grow some thick skin at first, when he'd blush and go quiet over some of the guys jokes, but he soon dismissed the possibility. He was way too kind, way too honest and made people feel protective over him too easily. It also didn't help the pressure the press was putting on him on his first weeks on the team, how tense he had been, how eager to do well and fit in. They apologized even, for being kind of assholes to him, for not noticing he wasn't used to some of their mean jokes.

"I— No," The boy looks confused, and it’s… Awfully endearing. "Is it so hard to believe I want to seat with you?"

"It's just hard to believe you don't want to sit with Cris more..." He says, but instantly regrets it when he sees the Colombian's face fall.

"I'll just... I'll sit somewhere else if you don't want me here." The kid bites his lips, looking around for empty seats.

"No, hey-- Sorry, I was just joking."

"I know," James looks serious for a second, and then grins widely. It reminds Marcelo of a little boy getting caught pranking someone. "It's just so easy to guilt trip you."

"You're-- You little shit!" Marcelo says in an accusatory tone, but he's grinning back at him widely. Ok, maybe not as innocent as he looks, but even more endearing. James puts his bag up where Marcelo's are, then drops on the seat by his side, refusing to leave an empty chair between them. Their arms press together on the same armrest, and he can feel James leaning on him a bit. It's no big deal, he tells himself. He's just tired.

"But you do know I want to seat with you, right?" He's looking at Marcelo, and against his better judgement, he looks back. There's such sincerity in his eyes, it spreads warmth through Marcelo's chest. He nods in response, holding his hand up for a high-five, not really knowing what else he could say. James chuckles, touching their hands together softly instead of giving it a slap.

"Jesus, you're freezing, kid," Marcelo says when he feels how cold his hands are. James shrugs, smile still playing on his lips. "Here, come here." Marcelo grabs his other hand, holding both between his own under his blanket, rubbing them together to create some much needed warmth.

"Better?" He asks, not really knowing why his voice drops to almost a whisper. 

"A bit," James nods, not removing his hands from Marcelo's hold, resting on his thigh and hidden under the blanket. "I'm still cold all over though."

Marcelo looks back at him, considering his options. He shouldn't do anything that would aggravate his situation (not a crush, he was a grown man), especially since the boy was too obviously still starstruck on Marcelo's best friend, and that could possibly be more than hero worship. But he looks at him between heavy eyelids, lower lip caught between his teeth, and shit. Ok, fuck it. It's just a platonic thing between friends. Marcelo has been this close to many of his teammates, Cris himself, the guys at the national team. No big deal.

  
"Okay, come here." Marcelo pushes the armrest up so it's not between them, holds the blanket up for James to scoot closer to him, armrest obstacle now gone. He wraps an arm around the Colombian's shoulder, letting the boy lay his head on his shoulder. It's nice. Too fucking nice, actually, considering they are not just 'kinda', but very much cuddling. Iker and Isco, sitting on the seats across from them, give them a look only Marcelo sees, considering James has his eyes closed as soon as he gets comfortable. Iker dismisses it quickly, turning back to his book. Isco chuckles and snaps a picture, making Marcelo rolls his eyes. He's pretty sure that's going on their WhatsApp group later.

The pilot announces they's taking off, and then the lights are down to 20%.

James' face is buried between his shoulder and his neck, and feeling his even breathing shouldn't make Marcelo feel calmer. Actually, it should have quite the opposite effect, but he feels himself relaxing, feels the warmth created between luring him to sleep. His eyes are almost closed when he hears him whisper - and feels, too, James lips hovering on his skin.

"You're warm." He says simply, and it's such a statement he must be probably tip-toeing on the edge of unconsciousness already.

"Yeah, ok." Marcelo answers simply, himself almost falling asleep, too.

"Is this okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Now go to sleep already." He answers, moving his hand up to run it through James' hair, massaging his scalp gently.

"Okay..." The Colombian sighs happily, wrapping one arm around Marcelo's waist. It doesn't take long until they're out like a light.


End file.
